Papa Roach
1993 - 1998 1993 JAN '''The formation of Papa Roach began, when lead singer Jacoby Shaddix and drummer Dave Buckner met on the Vacaville High School football field during an intense match, where the two ended up talking about music. They were later joined by trombonist Ben Luther and bass guitarist Will James. They decided to enter the school's talent show, where they performed a cover version of Jimi Hendrix's famous song, "Fire". They ultimately didn't win the contest. Later that year, they replaced trombonist Ben Luther with lead guitarist Jerry Horton from nearby Vanden High School. Jerry was introduced to the band through his girlfriend, who was a fan. By this time, Papa Roach was practicing everyday in Dave's garage and trying to secure local gigs. The band's name comes from Shaddix's step-grandfather, Howard William Roatch, who was nicknamed Papa Roach. Roatch committed suicide in 2006. The band pay homage to him with The Paramour Sessions and during live performances of the song "Roses On My Grave". 1994 Papa Roach released their first ever EP titled Potatoes for Christmas. Drummer Dave Buckner was temporarily replaced by Ryan Brown, as Buckner was spending the year in Seattle studying art. 1995 They released a demo at Sound Farm Studios titled Caca Bonita. By this time Buckner was back. 1996 They replaced original bass guitarist Will James, who had become heavily involved in a church summer camp, by Tobin Esperance, because James' absence would limit the band's summer practicing and touring. As Esperance had been with the band as a roadie for a while, the transition was an easy one. 1997 '''FEB '''The band produced their first full-length album, entitled Old Friends from Young Years. Still touring heavily, they supported bands such as Incubus, Powerman 5000, Hed PE, Snot, Far and Static-X. 1998 They released an EP titled 5 Tracks Deep. It sold more than 1,000 copies in its first month of release. 1999 They produced another EP, which would end up being their last independent release, titled Let 'Em Know. This was seen to be Papa Roach's best independent effort as a band, highlighting their distinctive sound. Its success caught the attention of Warner Music Group, who financed the production of a 5 track promo/demo CD. The unreleased disc included the songs "Infest", "Last Resort", "Broken Home", "Dead Cell", and "She Loves Me Not" - the first four would later feature on their Infest album, and the last on Lovehatetragedy. In the end, Warner Brothers elected not to sign them, based on a perceived lack of talent presented in their earlier musical efforts. Soon after, Shaddix was contacted by DreamWorks Records offering the band a recording contract. '''OCT Signed with DreamWorks Records After signing with DreamWorks Records, they immediately hit the studio to record their debut major-label album titled Infest. The album included old songs from their independent releases, these being "Infest", "Last Resort", "Broken Home", "Dead Cell" from the Warner Brothers demo CD; "Revenge In Japanese" as "Revenge" and "Thrown Away" from their 5 Tracks Deep EP; "Legacy", "Binge", "Snakes", and a softer version of the originally heavier "Tightrope" from the Let 'Em Know EP; which were re-recorded, and three additional newly written songs: "Between Angels and Insects", "Blood Brothers", and "Never Enough". 2000 APR 25 The album Infest is released, and sold 30,000 copies in its first week of release. With their debut album released, and the music video for "Last Resort" recorded, they hit the Vans Warped Tour and numerous other large tours. SEP 18 The debut single Last Resort is released. It peaked at #1 on Modern Rock Tracks and #3 in the UK In late 2000, they even toured the United Kingdom, highlighting how quickly their popularity had spread worldwide. 2001 APR 23 The single Between Angels and Insects is released JULY 31 The single Broken Home is released The band toured Ozzfest, where they performed on the prestigious main stage, on both the United States and United Kingdom tours. DEC 17 The single Time and Time Again is released 2002 After enormous amounts of touring worldwide, most notably in the United States, United Kingdom and Japan, the band hit the studio again to record their second major-label album which was to be titled Born to Rock, but was re-named to Lovehatetragedy. JUNE 4 The single She Loves Me Not is released 18 The second album Lovehatetragedy is released in the United States, and though it didn't outsell Infest, it managed to chart higher in both the United States and United Kingdom album charts. The album has sold over 500,000 copies and has been certified Gold. The album's first single, "She Loves Me Not". The music video for "Time and Time Again" was also featured on the Pepsi Blue commercial. 2003 APR 8 Potatoes for Christmas EP is re-issued Papa Roach hit the studio again to write and record their third major-label album, which was tentatively titled Dancing In the Ashes, however, the name was soon to be replaced by Getting Away with Murder. 2004 The band released their fifth EP, Rolling Stone Original. The EP is available exclusively through Rhapsody. The band worked with well-recognized producer Howard Benson, writing such songs as "Scars" and "Take Me". After completion, the band filmed the video for the title track, "Getting Away with Murder", and went on a small summer club tour to warm-up for the new album and tours to follow. AUG 23 The single Getting Away With Murder is released 31 The album Getting Away With Murder is released. Getting Away with Murder outsold Lovehatetragedy, mainly due to the enormous popularity of the album's second single, "Scars". Currently, the album has sold more than 1 million copies and has been certified Platinum. 2005 MAY 16 The single Scars is released NOV 22 They released their first video album, Papa Roach: Live & Murderous in Chicago. The band spent a large proportion of the year on tour. This included a full United States and European tour alongside bands such as Slipknot, Dead Poetic, Trust Company, Chronic Future, Skindred, 311 and Unwritten Law. The single Take Me is released 2006 The band started touring their new album, with an American tour followed by one in Europe AUG 1 "...To Be Loved" is played in full on Kerrang! Radio in the UK 3 The music video for "...To Be Loved" is shot 7 "...To Be Loved" hit US radio stations 15 The video for "...To Be Loved" premiered on Yahoo Music SEP 12 Papa Roach released their fourth major-label album The Paramour Sessions. The album debuted at #16 on the Billboard 200 Charts. 18 The single "...To Be Loved" became available in UK stores as a 7" vinyl picture disc with a complimentary Papa Roach sticker OCT '''Papa Roach toured with bands such as Guns N' Roses, during the Chinese Democracy tour, and Deftones throughout the United States, having major success. They were also the special guest band during the Zippo Hot Tour with Hed PE and Eyes Set To Kill. "Forever" is the second single from The Paramour Sessions and was in heavy rotation across America. '''OCT 10 A String Quartet tribute album entitled Perfect Murder: Strung Out on Papa Roach was released by Vitamin Records. 11 The single "...To Be Loved" is released 2007 The band originally planned to release a compilation of acoustic recordings for their songs, such as "Forever", "Scars", and "Not Coming Home", which was recorded for KROQ's charity Christmas album, entitled Kevin and Bean's Super Christmas. The acoustic compilation has since been put on hold until the future. In an interview with billboard.com, Jacoby Shaddix, has stated that he doesn't think his fans are quite ready for the acoustic direction. APR 25 it was announced that drummer Dave Buckner would be sitting out the band's current tour. A statement issued by the group's record label said, "Buckner has taken time off from touring with the band due to personal matters." He was expected to rejoin the group at a later date. Jacoby Shaddix later confirmed in an interview with Launch Radio Networks that Dave had checked himself into rehab, stating "Dave, he went to rehab and went to go clean his act up 'cause he was out of his mind." Unwritten Law drummer, Tony Palermo filled in on drums for touring duties. MAY 23 More than four months after the album's second single, "Forever", had impacted radio, the band shot the official video for the song in Los Angeles, directed by Meiert Avis. Dave Buckner was in the video and had returned at that time. JUNE 15 The single "Forever" was released and the video made its official debut on AOL. JULY 17 The band released their sixth EP, Live Session (iTunes Exclusive). 24 They released their seventh EP, Hit 3 Pack: Forever. Both EPs are available exclusively through iTunes. "Time Is Running Out" was announced as the album's third single in mid/late 2007. 2008 JAN 28 Jacoby announced on Papa Roach's MySpace page that Buckner would officially be parting ways with Papa Roach for good. He states that Dave is still trying to get his life back together. Jacoby also mentioned that Papa Roach would be going back to the Paramour Mansion for the next month to begin work on their fifth studio album. Tony Palermo would continue drumming with the band for their upcoming album and for their tour in support of the album. FEB '''In an interview with 99.7 The Blitz, a rock radio station in Columbus, Ohio, Jacoby Shaddix stated that the band is currently working on their new album, which was to be titled Days of War, Nights of Love, but was renamed Metamorphosis to mark the band's ten years since their signing with DreamWorks Records in 1999 and to mark all of the changes the band has gone through in the past ten years. '''APR 15 Papa Roach announced they would be touring as part of Mötley Crüe's Crüe Fest, along with Buckcherry, Sixx:A.M., and Trapt. JULY 1 The tour began in West Palm Beach, Florida. The release date for the album was confirmed as August 26, 2008 during Crüe Fest. Also during Crüe Fest, Tony Palermo served as a touring drummer for Sixx:A.M. as the band didn't have a drummer because the band never planned on touring and James Michael programmed all the drums on The Heroin Diaries Soundtrack. The band also went on tour with Seether, Staind, and Red later in the year. They changed the date to March 24, 2009 during that tour. OCT 26 Papa Roach released the music video for the first single, "Hollywood Whore". 28 "Hollywood Whore" became available both as a limited edition CD and as a digital single on iTunes, in Canada only. Despite this, it was never officially released to the radio and received limited airplay 2009 JAN 9 The second single, "Lifeline", was released on the band's MySpace profile. 27 The song "Lifeline" is released on iTunes The band also went on tour with Buckcherry, Avenged Sevenfold, and Burn Halo. MAR 6 The music video for Lifeline is released 24 The video for Crüe Fest was released. The album Metamorphosis is released JUNE 1 The third single, "I Almost Told You That I Loved You", was released. 23 They released their eighth EP, Naked and Fearless (Acoustic Version). The EP is available exclusively through iTunes. Papa Roach was recently on tour with Nickelback on their Dark Horse Tour through Live Nation outdoor amphitheater's with Hinder and Saving Abel. On the last night of the tour, in The Woodlands, Texas, Jacoby Shaddix announced that "Had Enough" would be the next single, before playing the song itself. Papa Roach is currently on a co-headlining US tour with Jet.